


Poor Impulse Control

by dracusfyre



Series: Phase Change [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Sex on a Car, Surprise Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: For Winteriron Week Day 6 "You should shut up now."  Yasha has a hard time resisting Tony in the best of times, much less when he's bent over a car engine.Smut coda toPhase Change.





	Poor Impulse Control

Tony was trying to loosen a stubborn spark plug in the engine of the ‘69 Cobra when he heard the door to his lab open; since JARVIS didn’t announce anyone, it could only have been Pepper or Yasha. Or Rhodey, but he knew that Rhodey was still in Nevada for the rest of the week. The lack of conversation argued for Yasha, so Tony didn’t bother to straighten and turn around. If Yasha wanted company, he’d ask for it, but about half the time he just wanted to lurk and escape whatever ghosts were haunting him.

“Over here,” he called out, in case Yasha couldn’t see him under the hood, then he almost dropped his socket wrench when hands gripped his waist and Yasha’s hips pressed against his ass where he was bent over the engine. Even between two layers of denim, Tony could feel Yasha’s thick cock settle in the crease of his ass, already hard and getting harder. Breath whooshed out of his lungs as a wave of heat crawled under his skin from the contact. “Well hello,” he said, bracing himself on the engine block, arching his back to push against Yasha. “I’m happy to see you too.” 

Yeasha didn’t say anything as his hands slid under Tony’s shirt, pushing it up as his calloused palms skated up his ribs and smoothed down his back, long strokes like he was just enjoying the feel of Tony under his hands, apparently content to take his time. Tony shivered as Yasha pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, then his spine, all while his hips were grinding against Tony’s ass in a subtle but unmistakable rhythm. 

“You know, I have a couch,” he managed shakily, then sucked in a breath as cool metal thumb brushed over his nipple, circling it teasingly. His heart was already racing and his body was on fire and Yasha was still just taking his time, his mouth moving lazily on Tony’s neck and shoulders as he pulled Tony’s shirt over his head. He wanted to move, to turn around, to take his pants off, _something_ to ease the tension coiling at the base of his spine, but Yasha had him pinned against the car and was apparently happy to keep him there. “And there’s a bed just a short elevator ride away,” he tried. 

Yasha only made a humming noise and bit the muscle between neck and shoulder as he thrust hard enough to knock the air out of Tony’s lungs, leaving him breathless. Tony never would have thought that being immobilized during sex would have done it for him, but being helpless to move while Yasha did what he pleased was sending intoxicated waves of heat up and down his spine, making his limbs weak. He went down to his elbows and his head hung between his shoulders as he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the drugging pleasure, getting embarrassingly close to begging considering that Yasha had only been at it for like maybe ten minutes. “I mean, I’m down for car sex, too, but this is a bit unorthodox-”

“Tony,” Yasha murmured, voice husky. At some point he must have taken off his shirt, because when he leaned forward, his chest was a long line of heat against Tony’s back, his breath against Tony's neck raising goosebumps up and down his arms. Yasha's hands slid down to Tony’s baggy shop jeans and started tugging them off his hips. “You should shut up now if you want me to continue.”

“Oh God, please don’t stop.” Tony inhaled sharply as Yasha’s hands slid up the inside of his thighs after his jeans fell to the floor and he instinctively spread his legs to give him more room. He shivered again as Yasha squeezed and caressed the curve of his ass, thumbs dipping between to brush over Tony's hole, making Tony's toes curl. He heard the sound of a zipper and then Yasha was urging his thighs back together as a thick, heavy cock slid between them, his jeans rough against the back of Tony’s legs. His metal hand gripped Tony’s hip, cool and unyielding, while he wrapped his other hand around Tony’s aching erection.

“What you do to me,” Yasha marveled, the words rough and thick with desire as he started to thrust slowly between Tony’s thighs. Tony felt precome slick his skin and made a sound deep in his chest, desperately trying to meet Yasha’s thrusts despite the hand on his hip. “I didn’t come here to do this, you know.” He set his teeth into the back of Tony’s neck as if to hold him in place, the bright, sharp sting of it lighting up Tony’s nerves. He made another desperate noise and his knees buckled; it was all he could do to brace himself and try not to let his brain leak out of his ears. “But then I came in and saw you bent over, these jeans sliding off your ass, singing to yourself, and I just couldn’t resist.”

Yasha’s thrusts were slow and unhurried and the movement of his hand on Tony’s cock was just as slow. The feeling of Yasha's cock sliding slickly against Tony's taint and the sensitive skin of his thighs felt impossibly lewd, so much filthier than anything else they've done. Being in the open air of his lab also made him feel exposed, his pulse pounding to the tempo of _we need to hurry or we’re going to get caught._

“Yasha,” Tony gasped, squirming in Yasha’s grip as he tried to get the hand on his cock to move faster or squeeze harder, anything except the torturous light rhythm Yasha had set. “Please, I need-”

“I know what you need,” Yasha grunted. He hauled Tony back like a doll to give himself more room, then planted his metal hand between Tony’s shoulder blades to keep him bent over as he sped up, pants falling to the middle of his thighs as the slapping sound of skin against skin filled the room.

“Jesus _Christ!”_ Stars burst behind Tony’s eyes as everything went from not enough to too much, hands curling into fists as he came, gasping and shuddering, waves of heat spreading out from the base of his spine and stealing his breath. He was dimly aware of Yasha coming too, his flesh hand smearing Tony’s come on his hip as Yasha chased his own orgasm. Tony felt Yasha’s head come to rest on his shoulder, panting breaths hot on Tony’s back.

“Holy hell,” Tony said a few minutes later, head still braced on his forearms and knees weak. He made a mournful noise as Yasha extricated himself from Tony’s now thoroughly messy body to search for a clean shop rag. “What did you need me for if not for _that_?”

“Oh,” Yasha said as he carefully wiped Tony’s skin off, kissing each part he cleaned before he helped him back into his clothes. “Steve wanted to ask you a favor and thought you’d be more likely to agree if I was the one to ask.”

“Well I am _now,_ ” Tony said, pulling Yasha down for a kiss before he grabbed another shop rag to clean the poor defiled Cobra. “A+ job buttering me up, five out of five stars, would recommend.”

Yasha frowned. “That’s not why-”

“I know, I know.” Tony tossed the dirty shop rags towards the pile of others in the corner and wrapped his arms around Yasha, pressing his lips to the downturned curve of Yasha’s mouth. "Come on, let's go see what our fearless leader wants."


End file.
